Kuchisake Onna
by Promise Me Infinity
Summary: The Tantei's new case is a gruesome one: A spirit uses scissors to mutilate her victim's face. Finding out her origins will be tough, especially when important people in the Tantei's lives all begin to turn up dead... Based on the Japanese urban legend.
1. Prologue: Emergency

_~A/N Just saw "Kuchisake-onna" on with English subtitles. Not really that scary, but I like the legend, and I got to thinking that maybe there should be something like this happening to the YuYu Hakusho group. But I do know that you guys are all going to hate me because of some of the… well, that's just going to give it away! :P Just keep reading…_

~*~

The Reikai was relatively busy today, a sight that no one really wants to see. Many multi-coloured ogres ran about, all carrying heavy stacks of papers without miraculously spilling them over. They were all hollering about for other ogres to get out of the way while they raced to their designated areas. One certain ogre, a huge, bruise-blue creature with a mussed blonde mullet, quickly shoved everyone out of the way, holding only one single paper, which was sealed in a perfumed, pink package.

"Koenma sir!," he exclaimed as he pushed a huge wooden door open. His voice sounded urgent, yet awkward, while he ran over to a huge, paper-stacked desk. Sitting in the tall, luxurious chair was a small toddler. His eyes were squinting long and hard at the papers he stamped and threw away at different directions. His head shot up immediately at the beast's words.

"Darn it, Ogre! Can't you see that I'm very busy? I haven't the time to mess around with you today!," the toddler screeched in his high-pitched voice. The ogre could feel the acid of his boss' words drip onto every particle of his rough skin, forcing him to shudder a bit. But he shook out his fear and held up the delicate cargo, letting a twinkle of seriousness gleam in his beady eyes.

"But Sir, it's an important alert from Ayame-chan!," the ogre exclaimed in his serious tone, waving the mail in an almost-mocking way. The toddler, Koenma, as he was named, straightened his posture as he released his vice grip on the small object in his hand. He held out a bruising hand eagerly and snatched the envelope from his assistant's large hand, who jumped at his boss' eagerness.

"Of course, I can always do that later," Koenma blathered on inwardly as he skillfully opened the peppermint-scented envelope. He took out the fragile piece of folded paper inside and, with a snap of his wrists, he opened it, reading the characters briskly. The ogre's curiosity struck as he ran behind Koenma's small body and tried to read it with him.

Suddenly, with no warning or anything, Koenma let out a painful mewl as the sweet smelling paper gently floated to the ground. The creature, fearful that his boss knew that he was behind him, backed up as fast as he could, holding up his hands defensively.

"Gomenasai, Koenma-dono! I didn't mean to-," the beast shouted, letting the fear well up in his sentences, but he stopped mid-sentence when he noticed that Koenma didn't move a muscle. In fact, he was rather silent, which was out of character for him. Even an urgent mission in which his old Tantei used to complete while barely escaping with their lives had never made him this quiet. "K-Koenma sir?," the ogre said gently, in case the tot did blow up.

"Ogre…," Koenma whispered solemnly, letting tears well up in his large eyes as his soft, stunned voice broke through the silence. "Summon Botan-chan and Hinageshi-kohai… They must know of this…" The ogre gave Koenma a disbelieving look, which caused the tot to snap his eyes at his awkward assistant. "In fact, summon every last ferrier in the worlds NOW!" The ogre nodded and, although he tripped a bit, ran out of the office in three long strides as beads of cold sweat flew off of his forehead. Koenma glanced at the note once more before shaking his head disapprovingly, feeling the tears run down his puffy cheeks. The curtains that hung in front of his large window were opened, and he stared longingly at the ominous clouds that sauntered by.

"This will be a long night…"

~*~

Down a long, seemingly empty street, a group fight was arousing in the midst of night. Cracks of knuckles and crunches of bones breaking could be heard from a mile off as the crescent in the sky illuminated the entire island of Japan. A _thump!_ sound filled the entirely, almost dead silent ghetto street area.

"Come on, Yusuke. These guys aren't even worth the trouble anymore," a gruff, husky voice was heard, indicating that he was buddies with the winner of the brawls. The sound of a tongue clicking had droned down the street eerily as two lone silhouettes stood alone. One was much bigger than the other, with possible curly hair that was bunched together into a hard cocoon. The other, an average sized male, to say the least, was hunched over, hands in pockets, with hair that was slicked back with large quantities of gel.

"Hai, hai, I know… Fuckin' morons don't know how to leave us the hell alone, right, Kuwabara?," said the smaller figure in an annoyed tone as his head hung and he stared at the fallen, unconscious bodies of the men the two had beaten together. The bulkier man nodded and heaved a long, heavy sigh, hanging his head as well.

"Damn it… 'Zuru's gonna be pissed at me once I come home…," he muttered inwardly, sounding a little worried. The smaller figure began to shudder a little as soft snickers escaped from his lips. A hand rose from the smaller silhouette and friendly patted the big guy's shoulder.

"No worries, dude. Jus' tell her you're stayin' with me," the male simply stated. His huge friend roughly shrugged the hand off his body, grunting in the process as he turned his body away from his friend. "Come on, Kuwabara! I know Shizuru's scary as hell, but I'm a friend. You should come over." A slick, brand-new car sped by just then, shining light on the two figures.

The bigger man, Kuwabara, had a very worried expression that was glued onto his gruff, bruising face. As said earlier, his bright orange hair was held together in an odd, hard cocoon style, and he wore a cerulean jumpsuit with golden buttons that trailed down his hard stomach. Muscles seemed to rip out of the uniform as he rubbed his nose, trying to clean his face from the blood that gushed out of his nostrils.

His friend, Yusuke, had been wearing a dirty green jumpsuit that hung off his seemingly gaunt body frame. His hair was raven coloured, with a blue sheen added to it, and was slicked back by hair gel as loose, thin bangs gently brushed against his sweaty forehead. Although crusty, his face hadn't a scratch on it from the previous street brawls that he was involved in. His face had a curious expression on it as he tried to touch his buddy once more.

"Oh, c'mon, Kuwabara! I'm jus' tryin' to cheer you up, at least," Yusuke retorted, rolling his huge chocolate brown irises as Kuwabara began to slap his hand away from him. Kuwabara growled quietly and opened his mouth in an 'O' shape, just about to reply to his friend's nasty attitude, but stopped right away. His slouched posture straightened almost immediately as his face turned blank, letting his arms fall to his sides. His fists and teeth clenched as he began to shiver.

"I think Botan's comin'," he stated apathetically, answering Yusuke's question, even though the delinquent hadn't even took the chance to ask what he was doing. Yusuke groaned under his breath softly as he swiveled his head towards the midnight sky. There, sitting on a wooden oar, a bluenette wearing a fluorescent pink kimono flew straight at the two boys. Kuwabara rolled his eyes to glance at the woman in the sky before he began to relax his tensing muscles as a small smile danced on his taut lips.

"YUSUKE!! KUWABARA!!," the woman exclaimed worriedly as she began to close in on the two. The somewhat cheerful expressions on the boys' faces washed away and fear began to boil in their bodies. In unison, they began to run towards their friend, both wondering the same thing; what was up? Yusuke began to flail his arms wildly as the young woman pulled her oar back violently, slowing down considerably.

"Yo, Botan!," Yusuke cried out, stopped dead in his tracks. Kuwabara copied the act, but, instead of staying on his feet, he flew forward and, with a loud crunch, hit the muddy pavement face-first. Although the enormous redhead cried out painfully, the juvenile delinquent ignored him as Botan stopped her oar right next to Yusuke, hovering above the ground about a foot or two. There were beads of sweat trickling down her smooth cheeks as a small redhead sat behind the bluenette, loosely gripping onto the oar as she gave Yusuke a weak smile.

"Konnichiwa, Yusuke-san…," the little girl murmured quietly, giving him a slight nod. Kuwabara, who had forced his limping body up to his feet, slowly made his way next to his friends and huffed annoyingly. That's when his beady eyes traveled over to the oar, and his eyes widened, along with Yusuke's stunned expression.

"Botan-chan, is 'zat Hinageshi?," Kuwabara asked dumbly, pointing at the naïve young lass. She gave him a nervous, yet friendly grin as Botan nodded vigorously. She and Hinageshi, the small redhead, motioned at the edge of the oar, indicating for the men to hold on.

"Yusuke-kun, Kuwabara-kun, Koenma-dono had ordered me and Hinageshi-chan to summon you both for an urgent message," Botan huffed out as she flicked away loose strands of her ruffled, light blue hair, which seemed a little out of character from her usual spick and span appearance. Hinageshi agreed with her partner, nudging at the end of the oar. Yusuke and Kuwabara exchanged the same confused glances before they could stare at the two ferriers once more.

"Pacifier Breath wants us to go all the over to Reikai for a message? Can't _you _girls just tell us what the hell he wants?," Urameshi asked bluntly, pointing at the two women whilst narrowing his eyes. Botan growled out what seemed to be a 'No' and motioned at the back of the oar again, tightly grasping onto the wood in an attempt to control her anger.

"Yusuke, Kuwabara, I would've just told you, but he wants to tell you both personally! Kurama and Hiei are probably already waiting for us in his office," the bluenette wailed furiously as Hinageshi tensed a bit, not used to her friend's fiery anger. Yusuke and Kuwabara both jumped as they slowly began to oblige to Botan's request.

"All right… But why does the toddler need Hiei an' Kurama, too?," Kuwabara dared to ask as the boys ran to the back of the oar and tightly gripped onto the edge of the smoothed, wooden oar. Hinageshi swallowed down a mewl that was forming in her throat as Botan closed her eyes and, using a pinch of her seemingly eternal ki, made a perfect 180° angle and, with no hesitation, leaned in forward and forced the oar to fly towards the silver crescent in the sky.

"He just told me that the Reikai Tantei," Botan said in a much softer tone, referring to their team name, "needs to 'be informed of the situation at hand,'" she finished, quoting the ruler of Reikai in her best impersonation of the high-pitched leader. Kuwabara and Yusuke glanced at each other briskly as they kept their vice grip on the flying object, careful as to not look down, knowing that their grip might loosen if they see how high up they are. After what seemed to be only a few minutes, the quartet had already seen a breakthrough of a gentle yellow light shine through a slit that seemed to appear right before them.

"Get ready, you guys," Hinageshi piped up cheerfully as she quickly wrapped her slender arms around the pilot's slim waist, letting giggles escape from her soft pink lips. "This news that Koenma-dono is pretty… gruesome…" Botan kicked at Hinageshi's ankle, careful as to not necessarily hurt the young kohai, but just enough to startle her.

"Hinageshi, quiet! Remember, Koenma sir wants to tell them in person, and gave us specific orders not to tell them anything," she reminded her naïve partner. Hinageshi's face fell a hair, but she agreed nonetheless, and shut her mouth. Yusuke opened his mouth to say something, but closed it instantly, knowing that the ride might seem longer if he and the professional one that was flying them to Reikai were to get into a fight. Instead, he glanced at Kuwabara, who had been using both of his hands to hold onto the oar. His expression showed fear, and, with a heavy sigh, Yusuke knew that talking to his buffoon of a friend would get him nowhere. That's when he decided to take the awkward silence between the four of them to sort out his thoughts.

"_Well, I guess this must be important, if Botan's being bitchy and is sworn to secrecy. I just hope this isn't some stupid, 'youkai found my precious items' case again…"_


	2. The Legend of Kuchisake Onna

Flying over the River Styx was exhilarating, to say the least. Especially when holding onto the edge of a flying oar, which was being piloted by a ferrier that had seemed to be losing her mind as she murmured things under her breath that were incoherent. Yusuke shuddered at the thought that maybe she was going to kill them all because of some 'shred of news' brought on by the ruler of the three worlds.

"Hey, you guys, look! I can see the temple!," Hinageshi cried out happily as she eagerly pointed northwest. Yusuke and Kuwabara simultaneously cocked their heads towards the direction the young kohai had been pointing at. Much to their relief, the two ningens had seen the grand building standing proudly as the never-changing, gentle coloured sky emphasized its beauty and height. Kuwabara heaved a long sigh whilst his buddy tried to move in closer to the two women on the oar as the flying object began to slow down.

'_Finally,' _Yusuke thought as a sense of relief washed over his sweltering-hot body, _'we're almost there.' _He quickly glanced at his curly headed friend, whose eyes were drooping at a considerable rate. By reaction, the delinquent used his stronger hand to keep himself on the oar while using his free arm to elbow the much bigger man in the ribs, forcing him to snap out of his unconsciousness.

"Damn it, Kuwabara, stay up! We're up thousands of feet in the air, baka!," scolded the raven haired youth as his friend groaned sleepily, trying to shake off the rest that was creeping in his emptied mind. "Freakin' baka…," Yusuke spat out coldly, scoffing. Kuwabara gave him a nasty look as he clenched his jaw tightly, making sure that not a crack would escape from his dry lips.

"Fuckin' asshole," Kuwabara muttered bitterly and rather loudly, just enough for the Urameshi offspring to hear it. The troublemaker felt a tiny vein pop out on the side of his forehead as a soft, threatening growl escaped from his lips, but he kept himself contained as the oar had suddenly hovered in front of the grand temple. Hinageshi swiveled her torso slightly, just enough to make contact with the two buddies as the same nervous grin played on her soft lips.

"'Kay guys, we're here. 'Member, no brawling, or Koenma-dono might kick us out of his office for awhile," she told the boys in her gentle, naïve tone as the tall doors opened slowly, making sickeningly eerie creaking as a cool breeze made its way out of the building. Botan turned her body as well, a serious twinkle in her violet drops as she glowered at the two men, both of which were already on their feet on the old wooden steps whilst they kept each other at a distance.

"Like Hinageshi had just pointed out, don't you boys fight while Koenma sir is explaining things to you," the bluenette stated crisply as the small group began their way inside. Yusuke grunted quietly and scoffed at her warning. Botan bit her tongue sharply as she jumped off the oar along with the innocent redhead. "I'm serious, Yusuke and Kuwabara; I don't even want to hear you two arguing while we're in there. Got it?" Kuwabara, cautious of his blue haired friend, nodded casually while the troublemaker of the group only grunted once more.

"I heard you the first time," retorted the raven haired youth as they made their way down the darkened hall. Botan straightened her posture and took Hinageshi by the elbow as they led the way towards the toddler's office. Yusuke smirked, knowing that the ferry onna wasn't going to scold him while meeting with the official Reikai leader.

~*~

Entering the office seemed crowded, even though inside, there was only three other figures, minus Koenma himself. Kuwabara and Yusuke exchanged glances with each other as they noticed that two of the figures were their other two teammates while the other beast was the ogre from before. Botan and Hinageshi bowed respectively before the important icon as Yusuke and Kuwabara casually waved at the rugrat.

"Hey Pacifier Breath," greeted Yusuke with a playful smirk on his lips. Inconspicuously, Botan had begun to chew on her bottom lip as she struggled to contain her anger within her. Koenma, however, had only nodded at the teenager while motioning the raven haired youth and his burly friend to stand next to the rest of the Tantei.

They both returned the gesture by each standing at the ends, with Kuwabara standing next to a feminine male wearing a loose white, button-up T-shirt and form-fitting black shorts that reached his knees. His crimson locks were pulled back into a low ponytail, a sad attempt to keep his hair as neat looking as possible. His eyelids were drooping over his emerald irises whilst he balled up a fist and let out a much-needed yawn into the fist.

Yusuke, on the other hand, had stood next to the shortest member of the group; a young fire apparition with spiky ebony hair, where a marshmallow white starburst had flared. An electric blue sheen had been naturally added to the dark, messy locks while he glared at their boss. His crimson orbs were giving Koenma nasty stares as the small youkai stuffed his hands into his cloak's pockets. Dark bags were forming under his eyes while the young male clenched his jaw tightly, trying to keep his temper under control.

The delinquent teenager already had his posture straightened, which seemed to add on to his serious expression as Kuwabara, who had looked a bit fearful before, now had his brow furrowed questioningly at Koenma, who had been pacing on his desk as thoughts raced through his brain. Botan, whose facial expression now seemed foggy with concern, had walked over to stand next to the messy desk. Hinageshi looked down at the slick cement floor, feeling her dark eyes water up as she brought her shoulders up. Koenma stopped after a few seconds, turning his tiny frame towards his team. His eyes were staring longingly at the many crumpled papers that were piled on his desk. The ogre had folded his beefy arms across his chest as he shot Koenma a look, telling him to spill the news.

"Well," the tot said in a hushed tone as he brought his head up, looking at his team with fright in his eyes, finally talking after a long, deadly silence, "there's obviously a reason why I brought you men here… I know you all would like to hear it." Yusuke nodded as an unbelievable look sparkled in his chocolate brown eyes. Koenma's body stiffened as he gave his team a serious look.

"I do not know if you all have heard of Kuchisake-onna…," Koenma mumbled gently before clearing his throat of the gob of saliva that had formed in his thick throat. The smallest member hid his curiosity from his team as he contemplated the term, 'Kuchisake-onna.' Kuwabara's brow seemed to make deeper creases in his forehead as the name came up unfamiliar. The feminine redhead blinked as the name had given him a vague memory, although he couldn't pinpoint exactly _where_ he had heard it before. Yusuke, however, nodded casually and shrugged.

"Hai, I've heard of her before. Just a stupid myth," he stated, making it sound like it wasn't anything out of the ordinary. Koenma nodded for Yusuke to continue, and the teen gave the toddler a blank stare. "You want me to tell them about-?" Koenma nodded as a huff escaped from his lips. The troublemaking youth rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to speak.

"All right, so the story goes, or at least this version, something like this…"

~*~

"_Wench! How dare you commit such an act of betrayal?!" She did her best to try and hide a knowing smirk that was dancing on her plump crimson lips._

"_Hmph. What have I done that has caused anger in you, Masashi-sama?" His teeth were grinding loudly against each other as he pointed an accusing finger at his beautiful, yet unfaithful wife. He had just came back from a training session with his sensei, and the training had gone on for nearly eight months, and Masashi had seemed happy to see his young wife again._

_But when he had trekked back to the quaint hut he had called 'home,' an anonymous neighbor had informed the honourable warrior of Japan's elite army of his wife's adultery, which had drastically changed the mood for the handsome warrior. When he had successfully completed the long trek, a torturous forty-six mile long path, young Masashi had his sharpened katana hidden underneath his dirty white cloak as he kicked the door open._

_Beautiful, deceiving Yuriko had been sitting patiently on the floor, sipping silently on green tea as she attempted to make herself look as innocent as possible. She knew well that the neighbor had told her husband of her filthy deeds, and she didn't want to argue with him tonight. So, when the door went flying to the dirt floor, Yuriko couldn't help but try not to laugh at her mate's temper._

"_Konnichiwa, Masa-kun…," the dirty wench greeted slyly whilst taking another sip of her scorching hot beverage. He had begun to scream at the disloyal woman, who listened intently to every word. A giggle could be heard at some parts of Masashi's speech. After a while, she joined into the argument after he began to curse at her, calling her many obscenities that had stung her._

_Finally, things got a bit too physical, when Yuriko pushed Masashi when he invaded her personal space. A growl had hummed throughout the small room as he grabbed her thin wrists and threw her to the ground. Anger flared in his beady eyes as he swiftly unsheathed his long, bloody katana. Yuriko's eyes widened as her jealous husband threateningly pointed the weapon at her._

"_You wouldn't dare…" Her voice had raised a little, and came out as a high-pitched squeak. Masashi's anger rose as he aimed at the end of her earlobes, causing Yuriko to worry at what her scorned husband may be thinking._

"_Wretch… You may think you're beautiful now," Masashi murmured angrily as a silhouette of his katana had jabbed at Yuriko's face, which had also been darkened to a mere shadow as a bloodcurdling scream was freed from Yuriko's crimson lips, "but who'll think you're beautiful after I'm done with you?!"_

~*~

The whole group had grown silent as Yusuke finished the gruesome urban legend. He shrugged off the last part, making it sound as casual as possible as he glanced around the room, noticing everyone's varied expressions. "It's nothing really. The main thing is that the cheating bitch had gotten her mouth slit from ear to ear," he explained in a seemingly spooky tone as he traced the ends of his lips from ear to ear, causing Hinageshi to jump in surprise, "and, supposedly, lives on killing people. Not really sure how she kills them, since I was told the legend when I was, like, five or so."

"Who the hell would tell a little kid that?!," Kuwabara shouted in an incredulous tone, flailing his muscular arms wildly as he said so. His beady black eyes had widened as he stared at his friend with a frightened expression that was glued onto his face. Yusuke, unfazed at his bulky pal's reaction, merely shrugged it off.

"Like it matters? Why, were you _scared?_," retorted the blunt teenager as he smirked at his enormous redheaded buddy. The other, beautiful redhead, better known as Kurama, had shook his head at the boys' bickering and, instead of usually breaking them up, had given Koenma a questioning stare, using his emerald eyes to ask the toddler why they needed to know of the tale. The brunette tot cleared his throat loudly, catching the boys' attention as Botan had threatened to smack them both in the head.

"I hope you all realize that there was a reason I asked about Kuchisake-onna," Koenma stated in a serious tone as the two young men pulled themselves together. The whole team, with the exception of the fire apparition, cocked their heads in a curious way. "Your new mission revolves around her." Everyone's reaction, of course taking away Botan and Hinageshi's calm reactions, were all the same; unbelievable, especially Yusuke's.

His dark chocolate brown orbs had grew smaller as a nervous sweat had broke out on his paled, rugged face. Kuwabara's reaction had been that his whole body temperature dropped dangerously low as a weird, tingling feeling had washed over his abnormally large frame. Kurama's was a more startled look in his green irises, nothing too bad. And the silent youkai, Hiei, as he was called, remained deadly silent as his brow furrowed in a curious, yet understanding way.

"N-nani?! But, she isn't real!," Yusuke pointed out in shaky stammers as gruesome thoughts of a Glasgow smile had appeared in his mind suddenly. Hinageshi tilted her head curiously as a quizzical expression formed on her gentle, little girl face. Koenma shook his head sullenly as Botan hung her head, avoiding making eye contact with the startled Tantei.

"Hai, Yusuke. She _is _real, and she's your guys' next case," the tot told Yusuke in a deadly serious tone. He nudged over at the two ferriers in the room and said quietly, "Kuchisake-onna is already on the move, from what the letter Ayame-chan sent me had said, and nearly fifteen names had suddenly been popping up in every 'grim reapers' books." Kuwabara's jaw dropped as his eyes nearly popped out of his skull.

"Fifteen names already?! I didn't even know that you could just add names like that," the slightly dopey teenager exclaimed as he stared at Koenma with a shocked expression on his rugged face. The bratty ruler of the three worlds shook his head disdainfully.

"It may occur if something powerful, such as an evil spirit that refuses to leave the scene where he or she had died, begins to pinpoint people, many of them ningens, at random and starts a massacre, which is usually thought out. That's how my ferriers rarely learn when people are about to die," he explained slowly and quietly as he remained eye contact with the group.

"So then, brat, explain how the Detective had deceived your little process of dying with no one knowing," Hiei demanded in a calm voice as his beady crimson eyes gleamed at the toddler. The insult went by Koenma smoothly, seeing as the crack hadn't fazed the usually impatient boy.

"Simple; no one had planned on killing him. The driver wasn't going to harm the boy Yusuke had 'saved' too badly, and Yusuke wasn't thinking. Does that answer your question, Hiei?" The fire youkai grunted quietly and looked away as he maintained his temper, doing his best not to retort with an insult. Kurama blinked, and warily raised his left arm up as a question had formed in his mind.

"Excuse me, but how will we know when this spirit will strike, if she hasn't already?," asked the kitsune smoothly as he tucked a fiery red bang behind his ear. Koenma brought up his shoulders, making them broad as he glanced down on the messy desktop, staring at a familiar scented piece of paper. The ogre cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention. The beast nudged at the piece of paper the tot was staring blankly at.

"From the directions Ayame-chan had given us, we were able to know who, when, and where the people were going to die," he piped up. Yusuke, who was still in denial that the legend he was told when he was a mere child was actually real, shoved his hands into his pockets with force whilst a grunt made its way out of his mouth. Kurama had picked up the delicate note and crisply folded it before putting it in his shorts' pocket.

"Hai, hai, we'll work on this case first thing in the morning. Right now, I think we all need our rest," Kurama stated in a sleepy tone as his entire body began to swagger lazily around and, by reaction, grabbed onto Kuwabara's elbow to steady himself. He yawned very loudly once more, nearly snorting in air as his head grew heavy. Koenma nodded and pointed towards the opened doors, where many homely ogres ran about as they made sure that their papers and documents wouldn't fall out of the grip.

"Then out. Botan-chan, Hinageshi-kohai," he addressed his two ferry women as the men stormed out, except Kurama, who lagged behind the rest as he yawned again into his fist, "stay at Genkai-sama's temple, with Yukina. Make sure that the Tantei is there by 7:30 am, sharp." The two women bowed as they agreed to his orders.

"Fret not, Koenma sir," Botan piped up as she and the silent redhead began to exit the huge office, "we'll all get to the bottom of this case! You'll see." Then, the two young girls left the room, leaving Koenma to sit back down into the comfy chair and sulk. The blue ogre looked curiously at his boss, but remained silent, knowing well that that tiny tot wanted to be left alone. With that knowledge, the ogre slipped out of the room, before his already frustrated lord wanted to release his anger out on him.


End file.
